India Siomane-Nesrin
India Siomane-Nesrin is a paleoetomologist working for the University of Bajor. She holds a doctorate in entomology and enjoys getting into adventurous situations to find the latest specimens. India is a Muslim and vegetarian and balances her faith with a new marriage and family who worship the Prophets. Background Information As the first child of Fida al-Sarrah (2334) and Gerard Nesrin (2330), India is the older sister of Mohammad Nesrin (2360). She is an aunt to Zaina Nesrin (2382) and Mohammad Nesrin, Jr. (2385) through her brother Mohammad. She is the sister-in-law of Nadia Nesrin through Mohammad; as well as a former step-mother-in-law to Zayn Vondrehle CP/Zayn Vondrehle through Tara and daughter-in-law to Siomane Azurya and Siomane Havoran. She has a large bumblebee called a Buzzit named Bumbles. Children India has one child with Siomane Polren named Gabriel Siomane-Nesrin. Born February 03, 2384, he is 1/2 Bajoran and 1/2 Terran. He only exists in current plots. India has one child with Evan Donaldson named Buzz Donaldson. Born May 23 2385, he is Terran. He exists only in future plots since India never met Polren in that universe. She has several step-children including Tara Danan (2369), Siomane Cassica (2382), Siomane Terin (2382) and Siomane Antos (2382-2385) Current Spouse(s) Siomane Polren CP India met her husband, Siomane Polren, in June of 2382 and was introduced to through a mutual friend in Kitaan Dhow CP. Helping him after the tragic death of his second wife, India and Polren got closer through her love and care of his children. On New Years, Polren proposed and they were married. While the death of Antos put them through a loop, they have come together through one tour of her on USS Valiant and are now living happily on Bajor. Married - June 07, 2383, Evan Donaldson FP India met her future plots husband, Evan Donaldson, in 2383 while India was working on her PhD, Evan ended up being her direct supervisor on SB60 when she officially started her entomological career. When India conceived, they moved to Zalda in order to take up Evan's interest in Zaldan aquatic-insects. They remained there for ten years, until in 2395, India and Evan decided to live on Earth while Evan went on a special science assignment. On this assignment, Evan was killed in a caving incident. India only remained on Earth for the funeral and the moved to Bajor where she now works for the University of Bajor. Married - June, 2385-Nov 2395. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2372-2376, India entered into the science field with an interest in paleoentomology and archaeology. Military Service She graduated having been at the Academy all throughout the Dominion War. Wishing to further her career, India transferred to Starbase 60 to study on near by planets. She obtained her masters degree between 2377-2379 at the University of Santa Barbara and then went on to get her PhD in 2382 at Starbase 60. She is currently serving on Bajor as an Ensign, working in tangent for the University of Bajor. Rank History: Ensign: 2376-2384 ** Lt. JG: 2384-2386 ** Lieutenant: 2386-Current. 1 India Siomane-Nesrin Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:Red Squad Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2356 Category:All Characters